Before our invention billboards, advertisement displays, and information displays were widely utilized. Such media displays are often presented to consumer to impart information such as illustrating a subway map and schedules, or to advertise a product.
A shortcoming of such information and advertising displays can be that they are not necessarily presented to a consumer in a language that the consumer understands. For example, in the subway consumers continually arrive and depart. In the traveling population many languages can be spoken; however the displays and signage around the subway station are typically in a single local language. As such, many of the consumers passing through the subway station may not be able to read or understand the information and advertisement signage. As such, the inability to communicate to consumers in their familiar language makes the information and advertisements less relevant, as many consumers just may not understand the messaging.
Another shortcoming can be that the information presented or advertised is just not relevant or appealing to a consumer. In this regard, consumers that don't speak or understand the local language can often find that the information or advertisements are culturally misaligned with their needs. As such, much information and advertisement may not meet the cultural or ethnic needs of consumers that do converse in the local language. Furthermore, traveling consumers not familiar with the local geographical area may not know how to access information that is culturally or ethnically relevant to them.
Another shortcoming can be an inability to match consumer preferences to relevant informational and advertising content. In this regard, in a public venue or on public transportation the informational and advertisement displays do not take into consideration the various languages, cultural and ethnic preferences, nor do they take into consideration the geographically relevant types and kind of information and advertisements that would increase the relevance to the consumer. Instead such displays are often static, or display a fixed rotation of information and advertisements. The displays often impart nothing in the way of try to better relate the informational or advertising content to the unique preferences of the various consumers who are proximate the informational and advertisement displays.
Another shortcoming can be that even if the information or advertisement is something the consumer is interested in, there is little if anyway for the consumer to interact with the information or advertisement to learn more or act on a sales impulse. Furthermore, there can be little in the way of being able to transfer information to the consumer so that the consumer can interact with the informational or advertising content in a different format at a later location or time, which may be more convenient to the consumer.
For these reasons and shortcomings as well as other reasons and shortcomings there is a long felt need that gives rise to the present invention.